A Goblin Babe
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: Sarah's new job is too good to be true.  She has to protect a goblin baby before the trolls can get him. Some comedy, adventure, horror, and just enough romance. A little of everything. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A little something I thought of when I saw this cute monster baby on some show, I can't remember which one. For your entertainment only. No flames or spelling police. Enjoy.

...

Sarah's life returned to normal after she came back from the Labyrinth. She really didn't enjoy high school but she finished and planned to go to college. Her parents divorced and her step mom and Toby moved to a bordering state.

Sarah had learned to enjoy the things around her, the small things. But she was melancholy. Something seemed to be missing, someone was missing. She was used to it, because everyone left her sooner or later. But still, she did her best to quell the feeling that she was missing someone she met only a few times in a thirteen hour period.

After that night she eyed every owl with suspicion. They were common in her neighborhood. She knew she was being paranoid but the one who lived in the tree in front of her bedroom window seemed to follow her everywhere, much like a stray dog.

"Have you had any luck finding a job?" Mr. Williams asked while they were eating breakfast.

"No dad I haven't. I really wanted to avoid that college loan but if I can't find something soon, next semester will be hard." Sarah said looking sullen.

"I'm sorry I can't afford more, but with child support and alimony every month, were barely getting by. I thought about selling the house and getting something smaller since it's just the two of us. But don't worry about that now. I'm going to work. Try that café on third." Mr. Williams said.

"Ok dad. Have a good day." she said while clearing the table.

Sarah went from place to place that day and no one seemed to be hiring. Every place turned her down and she was getting desperate for a job. She didn't want to have any more debt but she wouldn't be able to afford everything she needed for the coming semester.

As the day wore on she was getting tired and fed up with the whole process. She sat outside of a small sandwich shop, shuffled through her mostly blank resume and felt like giving up.

"This really sucks. I wish I could find a job, any job." she said to herself out loud, as the rumble from the coming storm in the back ground grew.

When she arrived home in the evening her father was there waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Did you find anything dear?" he asked.

"No dad no luck at all." she sighed.

"Well then I have good news. I found you a job."

"Really that's awesome. What kind is it?"

"Taking care of a baby. It should be easy for you since you did so much for Toby. It was the darndest thing to, this man came into the office today, just moved her from oversees a Mr. Kinglin, he just bought the old Turner place down the street."

"Oh the haunted house?" she said remembering the house and old woman that scared all the kids in the neighborhood for as long as she could remember.

"I doubt it's really haunted but even when I was a kid I thought it was. We used to run by afraid old lady Turner was a witch and hex us. She lived to be a hundred and two you know. Anyway it seems he has a child he needs taken care of. He works from home mostly so he needs someone to watch the child, make meals so he can work in peace. I told him about you and he would love for you to start work full time tomorrow."

"Wow but what about college? A nanny job will take up all of my time."

"Sarah he is offering a very good salary and I do mean very good. That includes room and board. If you stay there a year you should be able to pay for all of your college with money to spare."

"Doesn't he want references? I'm only eighteen and I have no experience."

"He seemed to think it was a good idea. I didn't want to question his decision as he is a very big account with our bank. So do your best to behave. But if he tries anything you come and get me. I don't like the idea of you living with a man but I'm sure you will be fine. You can come back here on your time off. Eight o'clock and don't be late." he said handing her the keys.

"I guess there's nothing left to do but pack." she said still awestruck.

The job was a dream come true for Sarah, but you know what they say about things being too good to be true. Sarah had a feeling of foreboding as she walked toward the old mansion on the hill a single suitcase in hand.

"Ok Sarah calm down, it's going to be fine. It's just a baby." she said to herself. She was more nervous then the situation warranted.

As she unlocked the door and walked in, she noticed all of the furniture was still covered in sheets and the room was very dark, all the windows covered in heavy mauve fabrics.

"Hello?" her voice echoed as she inched her way in. The cry of a baby could be faintly heard upstairs so she went toward the sound in the creepy old house.

The stairs creaked and very little light shown through the large window the first set of stairs led to. 'This place is creepy and filthy. I guess I have my work cut out for me. No wonder he's offering so much. No one in town would dare move in here.' she thought.

The cries became louder as she approached a mahogany door. For caution she put her ear to it to make sure it was the right room. She opened the door, her heart racing thinking about a half dozen movies that started out like this and didn't end very well for the person opening the door. Once she had it opened the room was very different then the rest of the house. It was clean, bright, newly painted and looked like a typical nursery. She noticed the blanket was pulled over the baby, which seemed oddly small.

"Ahhh!" she yelled as she pulled the blanket from the child which only made the child yell louder.

"You make baby cry. You calm baby. Squen no able to calm baby. Baby want mama." a little fuzzy goblin said popping out from a pile of stuffed toys which scattered everywhere.

"Goblins! No! No, no, no, no , no, no, no. You have no power over me. I'm done with goblins." she backed away from the crib.

"Baby need help. You help baby so baby no cry." Squen said pointing.

"Oh no I'm leaving before…" she was backing out of the door when her back hit something warm and solid.

"Before what Sarah?" a deep voice came from behind her and hands reached around her.

"You! What do you want? Get away from me." she said fearfully breaking out of his arms and moving to the opposite side of the room.

"Sarah really? I thought we were old friends. I'm hurt." the goblin king said, his head cocked to the left.

"I don't know what sick thing you have in mind but your gone. I made you go away." she put up her fists not knowing what to expect but ready to fight.

"It seems it shall take some convincing…. Sarah please calm down." he said placing his hands on her arms. "Now are you going to let that child continue to cry? Would you have let Toby cry?" he appealed to her motherly side.

"It's not a child it's a goblin." she said looking over the little creature in the crib trying to sit up.

"It's not all goblin and besides goblins have babies as well and this one needs care." he motioned for her to pick the child up. She hesitated at first but it really seemed to need her attention.

"Well it is kind of cute." it quieted when she picked it up.

"Gurgurle burp." the baby said and she forgot her situation and smiled.

"You see Sarah I find myself in a bit of a predicament. This child's parents were killed by trolls. He is the rightful heir of a neighboring kingdom and my cousin. The trolls are looking for him and the human realm is the safest place I can think of. It is very important that this child is protected until I can deal with the troll issue and his powers to ward off trolls come to him. He will one day rule that kingdom and if the trolls get a hold of him and raise him, well I do not have to tell you how bad the situation would be for all the kingdoms that surround it, they are terrible warmongers."

"What do you need me for?" she asked not taking her eyes from the child.

"Well to take care of the child. I don't know any other humans and I did not think it a good idea to hire just anyone."

"I could only imagine the reaction." she said sarcastically.

"Yes that was a concern… I am very busy. I can link my paper work to this house so I can keep an eye on things in both places, I must keep travel back and forth to a minimum to avoid detection. But as for taking care of a child and keeping up appearances, that is where I need you."

"I don't know." she hesitated.

"You did say and I quote I wish I had a job any job." he crossed his arms.

"Crap." she scolded herself.

"What's said is said. Here is a perfectly good job and it will pay all you could desire. If you want more you need only ask. Think about college, perhaps you would like this house when we are done, the car? I have no need for these things back at home."

"I'll do it." she said.

"Splendid. Now take this and buy whatever it is babies need. Food as well, I know nothing of cooking. Squen will assist you with whatever you may need."

"But I can't leave the baby and go out."

"Take him with you." Jareth said.

"I don't think people will react well to a goblin baby."

"I have cast a spell so as long as the child is in the light he will appear as a human baby. You seem to be naturally immune to my glamour. Just do not take him out at night."

"So you're a goblin too?" she asked.

"Sarah I'm no goblin. Well perhaps a bit on my mothers side. You do not know how much this means to me, love."

"Just don't try anything weird goblin king."

"Now Sarah do try to be polite to your employer. You may call me Jareth Kinglin if you wish."

"Fine Mr. Kinglin." she said resentfully.

"So formal. In time you will find I'm not the monster you think me to be." he said touching her face.

"I have a lot to do." she turned away.

"Take the car if you wish."

"I think we still have Toby's old car seat and carriage in the garage. I'll walk back over and get it. You can't take a baby out without a car seat, it's dangerous not to mention illegal." she said.

"See what a help you are? I know nothing of your human laws and we do not have cars where I come from. Why not just appear wherever one wants? It's so much easier."

"Humans don't have magic remember? We have to do things the hard way."

"Pity. At least the humans in my realm can do basic magic."

"I'll be right back." she said leaving the room.

She had the instinct to run from the house and never come back. That's it she would run and never look back. She had managed to escape and he would not pursue her, would he? She could be done with the whole mess, the whole situation. But he said needed her, the child that is, that's what she told herself. The child needed help and she needed the money so she would stay. At least it wasn't anything new to her.

When she returned with the items, she found him gone. Squen was still there and handed her the keys to the car out front.

"I help lady." Squen said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come out with us." she said putting the car seat in the big black Rolls.

"I come. I protect baby with life. No one see Squen. I baby servant."

"Well if no one can see you then I guess it'll be ok. Just be good."

"Squen swear Squen be good."

"How do I drive this thing, It's huge?"

"Squen know, Squen help." the goblin turned into a short dark man in a double breasted drivers uniform complete with gloves, sunglasses and hat.

"Well I guess that will work." she said smiling at the convenience.

"Squen drive for king and queen when they visit world before die. They good to Squen."

"I'm really sorry about that Squen. I'll do my best with the baby. By the way, what's his name?"

"Baby called Tren-Sloghorg the third."

"Tren…slog…horg…that's just not right. He needs a human name. Let's call him Trent."

"If lady think so."

"Call me Sarah please."

"What we buy for baby?"

"Well we need a lot of things. I wonder what the limit is on this card." she held it up.

"King have rooms and mines of gold and pretty stones but no know too much about human currency. He say you use as many millions of pounds as you need."

"Well we wont need that much. You better get another cart though and help me out."

After loading the huge trunk up with boxes of diapers and baby stuff they left to drop the items back at the house. Her next assignment was to go to the supermarket.

"Squen never see so much food. Squen want poofie chips." he said shaking an open bag as the chips flew everywhere.

"Get whatever you want, just not too much junk food. What do you think his majesty likes to eat?"

"Me no know. King yell at cook everyday. Me know he no like fish heads or arsenic. He no like goblin food."

"I hope he likes human food."

"Sarah how are you?" a woman questioned.

"Oh Mrs. Jones how are you."

"Fine my dear. Where did you get such a precious baby?" she looked into the carrier and the baby grabbed her hair and gave it a tug and laughed. She snapped back like she had been struck by lightening.

"Now now Trent we don't do that. Mrs. Jones, I took a job as a nanny to this little very human baby. This is Mr. Squen, he's Mr. Kinglin's driver. He's from….Europe."

"Oh yes the man who moved into Lydia's old place. I certainly hope he can do something with it, she was a terrible house keeper."

"Goodbye Mrs. Jones. Mr. Squen will you please get another cart. We have a lot to do when we get back."

"Squen help Sarah." the little man said running for another cart.

A few hours later back at the house…

"Were almost done. Do you think you can put that highchair together Squen?" Sara asked.

"Squen smart."

"Ok I'll start dinner and get this kitchen cleaned up. Luckily it's not too bad, just really dusty and it looks like everything we're going to need is here. It looks like Mrs. Turner wasn't the bad cleaner Mrs. Jones said she was and it looks like she liked to cook. I've never seen pots this huge. It must be why she's rumored to have cooked children. Squen why don't you open some of the windows so we can air this place out." she cleaned the counters and some pots and began cooking.

She had the big kitchen sparkling in no time. Diner was good but there was one person missing from the table that evening. When morning came she was exhausted from the full day of work before and the baby that woke her up to eat and be changed in the middle of the night.

Jareth found himself lured toward the smell of bacon in the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Kinglin. Breakfast will be ready shortly." she greeted.

"Really Sarah please dispose of the formalities, at least before noon." he rubbed his temples.

"Here drink this." she placed a mug in front of him.

"It's rancid what its it? Are you trying to poison me?" Jareth said with over exaggeration.

"No you'll get used to it, it's coffee and no human can leave their house in the morning without drinking it or they will be grumpy and tired all day."

"So it's a tonic." he concluded.

"You can say that. Try some sugar and cream if it's too strong for your tastes."

A few minutes later she was putting the food on the plates and placing them on the table.

"Here you go sir. If you wish diner can be served in the dining room as soon as I locate it and clean it. I'm sure you're not used to eating with the help." she spoke as he eagerly dove into the food.

"I haven't had anything this delightful in ages. The goblins do not know how to cook anything but goblin food. It's taken a ridiculously long time for them to learn to just burn human food. If I could only abduct a chef….And there's no need to trouble yourself, the kitchen table will do and I wish you wouldn't think of yourself as a servant. Think of it… as your own home."

"Thank you. Well this place needs a ton of work but it's a good solid house. Whoever built it meant for it to stand for a long time."

"Here." he held out a glass orb. "It's not going to bite." he said as she cringed and drew away.

"I don't need to see my dreams in a crystal ball thanks."

"You need to learn to trust me. I truly wish you no harm. Stand in the middle of the room you want repaired, wave your hand over it and it will restore the room and all the items in it to it's original state."

"Do you have one for laundry too?" she said looking excited.

"No I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

"It was worth a shot. You missed dinner last night." she inquired.

"Yes and thank you for leaving a plate in the refrigerator. I am having great difficulty. It looks like war my be unavoidable."

"No offense but if I could defeat your army what chance do they have against trolls?"

"Well you see those goblins were regular citizens I employed to guard the castle. The rest of the army was elsewhere at war during your visit. Our forces had been severely diluted and I had no choice but to use the elderly and stupid for the task. Not that I would have let them actually harm you anyway." he said sipping his coffee and looking less repulsed by the liquid.

"Really but how will you fight a war now if you do not have a big enough army?"

"That is part of the problem. I can protect my city myself but the other is proving to be difficult. My magic can only do so much."

"Can't anyone help?"

"You see we are the only two goblin kingdoms and you can guess how the other peoples like goblins. If only the child would hurry up and come into his magic he will be able to ward the trolls off. But for now we have to do our best."

"Dada." the baby said holding out his arms.

"Oh it looks like Trent want's you."

"Trent? Come here little fella." he picked the child up and coddled it.

"I didn't think you'd be good with babies but I guess you'd have to be."

"In my line of work one has to have a way with children."

"Why do you take them?" she took a bit of her food.

"Why do you wish them away?" he answered quickly.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"If one of you humans wishes for the goblins to take a child, they will. I'm not the one who takes them. Goblins like children and they sincerely do not like it when someone does not want a child."

"So they make the unwanted child a goblin." she took the baby from him.

"Sometimes if I am too late to intervene. But there are many human villages in the other kingdoms. They are usually sent there."

"But there are no humans in your kingdom?" she began feeding the child with a small spoon something from a tiny jar.

"No and I doubt any would want to live there, it's not the tidiest place. I do not get many visitors." he said thinking she was rather cute with a goblin baby.

"What are the other kingdoms like?"

"Very much like in your stories. Many have shining palaces and perfectly manicured lawns. Goblins prefer things to be a bit messier."

"I remembered."

"You will find the rest of the rooms in the castle to not be in such bad condition as the front throne room. We just had a party and many of the servants were at war or working in the infirmaries. I really don't care to clean however if I had known you would have chosen that particular day to wish your brother away I would have made more of an effort. So what did you really think of my Labyrinth? Clever isn't it?" he said proud of himself.

"Well I really wish…I mean I would have liked to have seen it better but I was too focused on getting out of it to stop and look around. From what I remember many parts were pleasant. But that oubliette was disturbing and the bog well I don't know what to say about that, it was definitely a place I do not want to ever go again."

"That is the point of the bog. It is especially rancid to goblins and it keeps them in line. Let us talk more at dinner. I have a ton of paperwork to deal with today and about a dozen maps to look over."

"Ok well just call if you need anything."

"Thank you my peach." he said and went down one of the halls.

Sarah decided that the first room she would use the magic on was the kitchen. She waved her hand over the crystal and watched as rays of light left it and sprawled all over the room. The room went from dulled to newly painted, the cabinets turned from old dry wood to rich deep cherry. The next room she went to use it on was the front room and then to the ladies sitting room to the left and made her way in a circle. Soon the inside of the house looked just as it did the day it had been ready to move into.

"Oh what now." she said annoyed at the interruption from the doorbell.

"Sarah want Squen to get door?"

"No no I'll do it. You stay with the baby." she scooted the furry goblin away.

"Good after noon Mr.….Oh Sarah dear is Mr. Kinglin available?" the old lady at the door said.

"No Mrs. Jones, Mrs. Smith, he's in his study and he is very busy and can not be disturbed. Is there something I can help you ladies with?"

"Well we just wanted to welcome him to the neighborhood." Each lady handed her a foil covered casserole dish. "My Sarah you must be hard at work. Such and old house." Mrs. Jones said.

"Wont you come in?" Sarah invited.

"On no we can not… I mean we can't stay. Well my dear do tell… Mr. Kinglin we came by and give my regards to your dear father." Jones said.

"Mama! Mama! Scared! Waaaaah!" a little voice from upstairs came.

"I will." she said trying to get them to go away then she closed the door with a sigh of relief.

"Squen no like those ladies."

"I never liked them much either but what can you do?"

"Mama Mama Mama! Waaaaah!" came a voice from upstairs.

"Baby need Sarah." Squen stated.


	2. Chapter 2

When noon came around Jareth had not come out of the office. He was very hard at work and she did sympathize with him. She came with a tray and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Sarah asked.

"Yes is everything alright?" he asked not looking up.

"Yes I just thought you might be hungry with all of this work. I'll get out of your way."

"Thank you Sarah. That was very thoughtful. Please stay for a while. Your presence is soothing." he said hunched over a large map.

"Ok but just for a moment. I have to feed Trent soon. Wow so that's what your world looks like? It's just like I dreamed."

"Yes it's quite different from your world and much less water. If you like as soon as I have this settled, I will take you on a tour."

"I'd like that, especially since I've been dreaming of it since I was a child."

"It is rare but it sometimes calls to humans who have a special imagination. Children born of both worlds. They keep the stability... Not now! …The goblins have been summoned. I have to go." he left quickly and came back in a blink. "Here take this." he shoved a baby at her.

"What is it?"

"It's a baby Sarah, really! I'll explain later." he handed her an infant girl and disappeared.

"Oh no. Please don't cry. Squen!" Sarah called.

"Where get baby?"

"I think it's a wished away. Can you get her a bottle?"

"Squen help."

It wasn't but twenty minutes later he came back.

"Are they going to run the labyrinth?" Sarah asked.

"She took a few gold coins in exchange for the child. No second thoughts."

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed.

"That's how it is, this is Gerdolt give him the girl and he will take her to a human village." she did as she was told and Jareth said something to the strange looking creature in a language she had never heard. Then it and the baby disappeared.

"Are you alright? You look tired." she noticed how pale and week he looked.

"I have had three wished away's this week. All from the same village in Bulgaria. One thought to try the labyrinth but gave up after an hour and the other had already been taken by the goblins. I can not leave the wisher until they have accepted an offer, given up, or if the thirteen hours are over. I had to expend a lot of magic to stop them from turning the last child. Then I am protecting two kingdoms. It has been draining, my magic is not infinite, as you remember how exhausted I was when we last parted. Reordering time uses a large amount of magic."

"Maybe you should rest for a while."

"I do not have time to rest." he said stubbornly.

"If you're not at full strength you wont be useful to anyone. You're going to bed right now!"

" I'm too tired to argue." he said ascending the stairs.

"I'll wake you for dinner. God who could possibly be at the door….Mrs. Jones." she said flinging the door open.

"Sarah my dear I thought I would see if you needed some help. This place is so big for just one girl to take care of. Mr. Kinglin isn't home?" she stepped inside.

"He's home but he's taking a nap. Are you ok Mrs. Jones?"

"I'm fine, please I guess I was not as up to helping you today as I thought I was. These old bones you know."

"Do you want to rest here? Will you be ok to get home?"

"Sure sure. Don't worry yourself. Just take good care of that adorable… baby." the old woman said and walking away from the house.

"Squen think that bad lady."

"She's just old Squen. Although she was acting a bit… off."

"We tell king."

"I don't think we should bother him just yet. Um Squen did Jareth put a protection spell on this house?"

"King no do that but there some magic here but none enough to stop trolls. King magic strong so they stay away."

"But what if he's weakened?" she asked.

"Then troll come near."

"How long will it take for the baby to get his anti troll powers?"

"Baby get soon, but no tell when."

"How do you kill a troll without magic?"

"Boiling salt water hurt or kill quickly."

"I think we should get some."

Dinner…

"Sarah dinner was exceptional." Jareth said.

"I'm glad you liked it and you look much better."

"Yes I needed the sleep. I was very depleted. I sense trolls in the area and I'm warn thin as it is. Do not trust anyone."

"What exactly do trolls look like?" she asked.

"They are hideous creatures that masquerade as humans, sometimes for years."

"Wait so anyone can be a troll?" she looked shocked.

"Yes but they are easy to detect if you know what to look for."

"So how?"

"Behavior for one. They will not be able to come close to where someone with fey magic is. This house is also protected by an ancient magic. The woman who lived here was part fey and protected the children of the area from the troll population. Some of her magic still lingers which is partly why I chose this house."

"Children why children?"

"Trolls eat children."

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed, disgusted.

"Yes and with the powers of this child on their side they can come here in droves, and considering your population, feed to their hearts content. As soon as he gets his powers I have to be the first to cast a spell. Whoever casts the spell the child will see as it's parent and obey. I am fairly certain that it will happen on the night of the full moon. Then we will let you get back to your life."

"Mama luv mama. Treng no leave mama." the baby said holding out his arms.

"Who will take care of him then?" she asked.

"He will stay with me until he is old enough to take over his kingdom. His magic will work from the distance, with my direction. I will have to take care of him myself."

"But you have so much to do?"

"I will figure something out, love. The goblins aren't completely inept, they do manage to raise their own children. A half blood shouldn't be that much more difficult."

"How is he part fey? I didn't think a fey would mix with a goblin."

"I happen to be a quarter goblin. This child is half. It's not unusual for the races to mix. His father was a full blooded goblin. Most of my city is long mixed with goblin and sprite blood. There is also a large mixture of tribes which gives more diversity. A full blooded goblin is about the same size of a five foot human and much more intelligent."

"I never knew."

"Does it repulse you so, to see yourself with someone who isn't human?" he said looking offended."I haven't given it a lot of thought and I wasn't sure what you were… exactly. I mean not that I was thinking of you, well not that I forgot you or anything but I wasn't thinking about you and me and damn! I…"

"Sarah please, you're giving me a head ache… So you've been thinking about me?" he said taking the opportunity to get closer to her.

"Your not exactly someone easy to forget." she said looking up at him.

"You could have called on me anytime you wished." he placed his hand on her face.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me." she said his face inching toward hers.

"You were very mistaken." he whispered to her and she allowed him to press his lips to hers.

"Squen no want watch." the little goblin ran into the other room and the baby covered his eyes.

"Jareth I don't know…" she said looking scared and confused.

"You don't have to make any decisions now." he kissed her on the forehead.

The morning of the full moon….

"Teng is showing signs. I'm sure it will occur tonight. It is usual. We just have to wait until he's ready then I will say the spell and I will be able to control his powers and everything can go back to normal."

"Normal how?" she said like normal was impossible.

"I know you are still very young and Treng isn't your responsibility, so I will not hold it against you if you decide to stay here and go on with your life, but if you would consider the offer I gave you that night ….you ….well it's not the most glamorous job being queen of goblins but if you can get used to it I promise to make you happy for all eternity. But as you say I have no power over you so it is completely up to you if you leave with us or not." he said his arms tightly around her.

"I've already decided…Jareth I…" she started but was interrupted.

"Not again. That damn village. I swear it's becoming a game with them. It shouldn't take long. Keep an eye out for trolls. If they're going to make a move for the child it will be today."

Just as soon as he left, a one and a half year old boy appeared at her feet.

"Well let's get you fed. Squen!" she called as she picked up the baby boy.

"We get more baby? Squen get food. Baby no be here long."

"Squen it's been two hours where's Jareth?"

"Squen no know. Squen think wisher give hard time."

"He's going to be exhausted when he gets back. Let's just hope no trolls decide to stop by."

"Squen hate trolls." he stomped.

"It might be a good idea to take a few precautions. Squen tell me everything that helps against trolls besides boiling salt water."

"Troll can no take baby if baby held by woman. Squen remember lightening kill troll make stone."

"That wont help us there's no forecast of rain tonight and even if there was I'd have no clue how to make it strike where I wanted it to. Let's just hope there aren't any trolls that know where we are. Ow!" she got a shock on the hand.

"Baby getting magic." Squen said jumping up and down.

"Lock all of the windows, doors and pull down all the shades. I'm going to fill some of those pots just in case."

"Squen going."

Later…..

"It's eight o'clock." Sarah stated.

"King still not here." Squen said.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'd feel a lot better if he was here."

"Someone at door, someone at door, no let in." the goblin jumped on the couch.

"It's a little late for visitors." she looked at her watch.

"No let in… trolls try to get in." the goblin continued.

"Squen why would a troll ring the door bell?"

"Troll look like people."

"I had better take a peak. I just wont answer and hope whoever it is will go away." she looked out of the curtain and noticed an old lady looking at the door. " It's only Mrs. Jones."

"No answer door."

"Oh hush….Hello Mrs. Jones what brings you here so late?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow a cup of sugar. I'm afraid I put off baking my pie until the last minute and I need it for the ladies church meeting tomorrow." Mrs. Jones said.

"Of course, why don't you come in." Sarah invited.

"Don't mind if I do." she said walking in.

""Please make yourself comfortable." Sarah said going to the kitchen. "Now Mrs. Jones are you sure you only need one cup?" Sarah called while opening a cabinet.

"Oh one is more then enough dear. Take your time. Oww!" she yelled when a fast goblin bit her on the hand and hid.

"What was that Mrs. Jones?" Sarah called from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing. Just the cat." she said looking around and moving things.

"We don't h…sorry he's not very friendly." she yelled.

"It's fine, it's fine. I have several myself and they don't care for strangers either. Gotcha you little…" she held up the goblin but he bit her and she yelled.

"Sarah! Lady Bad! Save baby! Run!" the little goblin yelled.

Sarah dropped the sugar all over the floor and scooped both babies. She turned the stove up to boil the already hot water but the pots were huge. Just then the back door began to shake and was reduced to a million splinters. She found herself face to face with an ugly distorted green creature just a few inches shorter then her.

She threw one of the pots of water at the troll and it gave a loud scream. It's face oozed with green slime. It only stopped it for a little while and she ran for the stairs.

"Squen hold off trolls! Protect baby!" the goblin yelled still trying to bite and kick the troll.

Sarah ran into the baby's bedroom and locked the door. The goblin child didn't act like anything was wrong but the human baby wailed.

"Shhh shhh not now not now, it's ok." she tried to comfort the crying baby.

"Squen here." the goblin popped up in front of her.

"How did you get in here? I thought you were out there?"

"Squen smart. Need king or baby magic now. Trolls coming."

"I thought they couldn't get in?" she said sliding a large piece of furniture in front of the door.

"Magic on house gone, king gone, baby almost magic by no yet." Squen said.

"I could have been a waitress, or I could have dug ditches but no, instead I'm here fighting trolls over a goblin baby. Who does this happen to?"

"Need lightening." the fuzzy goblin said pointing to the window.

"How are we going to make lightening?"

"Make wish for rain."

"How's that supposed to work?"

"King gave you wish magic. Don't all Sarah's wishes come true?"

"Well…I…"

"No time wish now!" he demanded.

"I wish for a really strong thunderstorm, right now!"

"We need get out of here." he said.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Squen Hold off until king get back." he pointed to the window.

"The window! But how am I going to climb out with two babies? I can't leave either of them."

"Squen take human baby. Distract trolls. Sarah get out. Make baby use lightening."

She made her way carefully out of the window onto the roof. Each step was shaky on the slanted roof. When the trolls made it into the room, Squen had the covered human baby and ran for the door quickly with the trolls running after him.

Sarah inched along the edges and climbed down to the roof of a garage that was just a few feet from the back of the house as the rain began to pour. She managed to use a pair of garbage cans to get down to the ground as the goblin baby hung onto her like a little monkey.

Squen had the human baby and was running in the same direction into the vast yard as she was. They both finally stopped when they came to a tall fence.

Squen gave Sarah the other baby and tried to attack the trolls with quick hits.

"Now Sarah dear just hand the goblin baby over and we'll let you and the human child go." the ugly troll that was Mrs. Jones said.

"Never I wish lightening would strike both of you, right now!" she shouted but nothing happened.

"Silly mortal. Did you think that simple goblin wishing magic would touch us?"

"It was worth as shot." she said not having a clue what to do next.

"Just hand the baby over, it'll be ok." the disfigured troll said.

"I know you can't take the child as long as I'm holding him. The goblin king will be back soon and then you'll both be in for it." Sarah said defiantly.

"Him? Did you think he would bother protecting a scrawny mortal like you?" Mrs. Jones said.

"Yeah there isn't even enough to make a good soup." The other troll said.

"Shut up! We're not going to hurt the little fella, why we just want to help him. That evil goblin king will just steal his powers. You know how much he hates children. Why he turns them into goblins for heavens sakes. Just hand him over." she grabbed Squen. "and I wont hurt the little goblin."

"Let him go!" Sarah yelled.

"The baby for the goblin."

"Sarah no worry. Save baby. Squen swore life to baby."

"Why I'll even make you an offer. Anything you could possibly desire. Gold, jewels, a palace, your dreams, I can make it all happen."

"Hurry up Jareth!" Sarah said under her breath.

"He can't hear you my dear. He's stuck with all the wishing. It took some convincing but all of those poor, hungry villagers really thought it was a good idea to wish their children away."

"It's your fault he's being called constantly!"

"Yes, it's quite difficult to go up against the goblin king at his full power. We just made sure he was overworked. He will certainly need a vacation after he's done there. Now give me the child."

"Never!"

"I said give me the…." the troll went to try to touch the baby but then the storm seemed to anger and a lightening bolt hit the other troll standing beside her. The troll turned to stone and crumbled.

"How are you doing this?" the troll demanded.

"It's not me." Sarah said looking at the baby.

"Say spell. Sara say spell now!" Squen yelled.

"I wish I knew the right words." she whined.

"Make up words now." Squen said.

"No that's it…I wish….I wish Treng was in full control of his powers, right now!" Sarah yelled.

"I'm going to get you for this." the troll said and ran off.

"Troll go boom." baby Treng said excitedly with a big laugh as he lifted his hands and another lightening bolt hit the running troll.

"Is it over are they gone?" she asked.

"No mo trolls." Treng said.

"Baby at full power. No trolls get him now." Squen said.

"Then we'd better get back inside and dry off." Sarah said realizing she was standing in the pouring rain.

They headed into the house through the nonexistent back door. After getting the children dried she handed a towel to the furry goblin and went for a bottle of whiskey.

"I suppose it wouldn't be right if things were normal. Although I think I'm giving my two weeks notice." she said out loud to herself taking a shot.

"Sarah no leave baby." Squen said.

"Sarah was almost killed by trolls." Sarah snapped.

Just then Jareth came into the room.

"You can forgo the fanfare." he waved his hand. "I have returned and I'm going to bed."

"How can you go to bed! We were almost…"

"Please Sarah, if no one is in any immediate danger, this will have to wait until the morning and please no more wishes… at least for now, I'm completely drained."

"The baby's parents?" Sarah asked.

"I don't want to talk about that fiasco. Good night."

The next afternoon….

"That was quite an adventure you had. I wouldn't have left you if I had a choice. I'm just glad you are safe." Jareth said.

"What about the human baby? What are we going to do with him?"

"A representative will come for him shortly." he said.

"You really look like you could use a vacation. Will that village continue to call for you?" Sarah said lifting a cup of tea.

"No. Let's just say I took care of things there." he said with a crooked smile.

Somewhere in a small eastern European village….

"Honey where's my…AHHHH!" a man yelled.

"Humans bother goblins too much, now goblins bother humans." a grey goblin with floppy hair chased a man around the room and a woman followed him with a broom. Items were knocked all over. The yells of villagers could be heard for miles.

Back in the kitchen….

"A vacation does sound like a good idea. It's been ages since I last visited the shores of the southern dwarf kingdom. They should be quiet this time of year." Jareth said, his finger on his lips in thought.

"Treng go beach! Yea!" Trent bounced. "Treng no leave mama." the baby became sad.

"How about it Sarah? I'm sure you can use a vacation as well and you were the one to say the spell. Technically he sees you as his mother." Jareth said.

"I…" she began but no other words came out.

"Same offer as last time. It's best not to defy me."

"Well if you put it that way…" she said and they all disappeared


End file.
